Aggressive Ambition
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back every day to see more details. |Stages = 7 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = 100000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = KOENIGSEGG |Main Reward = AGERA RS}} Aggressive Ambition is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS, after was updated. Aggressive Ambition starts Thursday, December 26th 2019 and ends Saturday, January 25th 2020; the entry is open till Saturday, January 18th 2020. The KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS has been added to the Ängelholm's Advance series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Aggressive Ambition special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 01  Grand Plan Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Grand Plan) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 01. Stage 02  Blown Away Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Blown Away) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 02. Stage 03  stage name Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 03. Stage 04  stage name Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 04. Stage 05  stage name Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 05. Stage 06  stage name Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 06. Stage 07  stage name Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Aggressive Ambition Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner Category:Special Events